ATVs are popular multipurpose vehicles that are generally grouped into two categories: sport/high performance ATVs and utility ATVs. Sport ATVs are typically designed for high speed use, such as racing, and are thus lighter and faster than utility ATVs, which are used for activities such as hunting, camping and working. Sport ATVs are usually equipped with rear wheel drive and swing arm rear suspension, whereas utility ATVs are usually rear wheel drive with swing arm or independent rear suspension.
It is desirable to provide an ATV, particularly a high performance ATV, that is as light as possible, yet powerful and durable, with high quality ride characteristics. Many conventional ATVs provide some combination of power, durability and desirable ride characteristics, but at the expense of added weight.